


Agents of SHEPHERD

by Arvanion



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, As Seen On HBO, F/F, Undercover Missions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-12-01 03:03:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11477283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arvanion/pseuds/Arvanion
Summary: Robin Graves is the top agent of Ylisse's elite service--a sharp-dressed ladykiller with irresistible charm. She's made a name for herself by working alone... but when a terrorist group known as "Sixth Eye" strikes at the government, Robin reluctantly takes on a partner. Now the two agents must navigate a web of intrigue, racing to bring the shadowy organization to justice before it's too late...





	Agents of SHEPHERD

**Author's Note:**

> Dramatis Personae:
> 
>  _Robin Graves_ , Agent of SHEPHERD  
>  _Frederick Butler_ , Ylissean Director of Security  
>  _Olivia Reyes_ , Feroxi Intelligence Service

**_Rosanne, Continent of Valm_ **

 

There was a downpour in the streets, but the two women took no notice of it. For all they cared, the rain was no more than white noise. They stood just inside their hotel room, door kicked shut behind them, kissing.

They made a distinctive pair. Both were tall and wore dark, well-fitted suits, though they were in the process of divesting each other of those. Each was striking in her own way—one with long, pale pink hair that flowed freely down her back; the other with shoulder-length white hair pulled into a tail at the nape of her neck.

“You know, Cherche, I've really been looking forward to this,” said the white-haired woman, her mouth curling into a smirk.

Cherche chuckled. “Yes, Robin, I know. You've hardly been subtle.”

“I'm normally much better at that sort of thing, but I have a weakness for beautiful women.”

“Hmm, so it seems.” Cherche tangled her fingers in Robin's hair, pulling her into another kiss. “That's why this was the best way to thank you.”

“Oh, I don't really need to be... th-thanked...” Robin's voice caught as one of Cherche's hands slid under her shirt, stroking her bare skin.

“You saved my employer a great deal of embarrassment.”

“Mmmm...”

“Virion may be an idiot in many ways, but not even he deserves to have his reputation tarnished for that sort of indiscretion.”

Robin's giggle quickly turned into a gasp as Cherche's fingers found her nipple. “Of... of course.”

“It was truly an honor to work with you, Robin. Though I never would have expected one of Ylisse's finest covert agents to be so...” Cherche paused, her voice dropping to a seductive purr as she undid the clasp of Robin's bra and let it fall off. “Revealing.”

“I'm good at covering things up when I have to.” Robin toyed with Cherche's collar, her eyes mischievous. “But I think I'm at my best when looking for secrets to _expose_.”

On the last word, she tugged sharply on either side. Several buttons popped off as the shirt opened, showing nothing but bare skin from throat to navel.

Cherche looked down at herself and clicked her tongue disapprovingly. “You realize I'll have to sew all of those back on.”

“...Sorry?”

“Don't worry. It won't take long.” Cherche turned her back and, with teasing slowness, let her shirt slip off both shoulders. Robin took a moment to appreciate the well-defined muscles of Cherche's bare back before stepping forward to place her hands on the other woman's hips, just above the waistband of her slacks.

Cherche glanced over her shoulder, smiling slyly. “I can undress myself, you know.”

“I like to be helpful.”

“So that's your angle? Well, if you insist...”

With Robin's “help,” the rest of Cherche's clothes were on the floor in short order.

As Robin's hands ran down Cherche's stomach, though, she was surprised to feel them slapped away.

“Huh?”

Cherche turned, looking amused. “Not so fast, Robin. I'm the one thanking _you_ , remember?”

“I guess that's fair.”

“Of course it is.”

Cherche knelt in front of Robin, undoing her belt and pulling down her slacks. Her fingers grazed the front of Robin's panties, barely making contact.

“Fuck, Robin, you're so wet already. Were you really going to do me first?”

“It's _called_ being— _ahhhh_.” Whatever Robin was going to say next was lost in a moan of pleasure as Cherche ground a knuckle against her groin.

There was a wickedly amused edge to Cherche's voice. “The only thing I want to hear from you is screaming my name.”

Robin gulped, then nodded.

She almost held her breath in anticipation as Cherche pulled down her panties. But then her patience was finally rewarded, as Cherche's mouth worked at her folds, her nimble tongue teasing and twisting as Robin's fingers clenched in her hair.

“F-fuck... Cherche, don't stop... I-I'm... _Cherche_ , you—!”

There was a loud buzzing from the counter. Both women froze.

“Son of a _bitch_ ,” said Robin emphatically.

Cherche leaned back, wiping a hand across her mouth. “...I think that's yours.”

“Yeah. Shit.”

The phone continued to buzz against the counter. Cherche raised her eyebrows.

“You should probably pick that up.”

Robin raked a hand through her hair, groaning. “Goddammit.”

Moving somewhat unsteadily, she made it to the counter and picked up the phone, answering in a strained tone. “What?”

“Good evening, Agent Graves.” A man's voice answered, considerably more smoothly. Robin spoke through gritted teeth.

“Frederick, you'd better have a _good fucking reason_ for this.”

“Ah. Have I caught you at a bad time?”

“I'm... I was... ugh, just tell me what the hell you want.”

“Very well, then.” There was a pause from the other end as Frederick cleared his throat. “You're to return to HQ immediately. We've already rebooked your flight.”

“What?! I was supposed to have two more days—”

“Something came up. There's been a change in plans.”

“Like hell there has! You can't just spring this on me!”

“Robin.” Frederick's voice turned stern. “Listen to me.”

“...Listening.”

“It hasn't hit the news yet, but it will within a couple of hours. There was an attempt on Emmeryn's life.”

Robin felt cold anxiety twist at the pit of her stomach. “...What? Is she—?!”

“She's fine, for now. As for the culprits... we have nothing definite yet, but it appears to have been the work of Sixth Eye.”

The name struck Robin like a physical force. _Sixth Eye..._

She closed her eyes and swallowed hard. Then she took a deep breath.

“All right. I'm on my way.”

“Your flight departs in one hour. I suggest you move quickly.” The call cut off as Frederick hung up.

Robin set down her phone and looked over to the other side of the room. Cherche sat on the edge of the bed, legs crossed, her chin propped up on one hand. She tilted her head curiously. “So what was that about?”

“Work.” Robin bent down to pick up her clothes from the floor and began pulling them on. “Of all the shitty times to get a call...”

“So you're leaving, then.”

Robin slid her arms back into her bra and clasped it shut. “Yeah. I need to get to the airport as soon as possible.”

“You're leaving me alone, then?” There was a note of teasing in Cherche's voice. “How disappointing.”

“I'm sorry.”

Cherche stretched her arms above her head, shrugging carelessly. It didn't escape Robin's notice that the movement pushed her bare breasts forward.

“Well, it can't be helped.” Cherche lay back on the bed, trailing her hand down her stomach to settle between her legs. “I guess I'll just take care of it myself.”

Robin groaned in frustration. _Damn it, damn it, damn it._ “I guess I'll... uh, see you some other time, maybe.”

“Maybe so.” Cherche fluttered the fingers of her free hand in a wave. “Until next time, Robin.”

With great reluctance, Robin picked up her suitcase, turned her back on the naked woman in the bed, and walked out the door.

No sooner had the door shut than Robin heard a muffled moan from the other side. She rolled her eyes. _She's doing that to make sure I hear her..._

_Well, There isn't anything I can do about it now. I'd better get going, and see what all of this is about._

* * *

 

**_Ylisstol, Capital of Ylisse_ **

The red-eye flight from Rosanne to Ylisstol touched down at four o'clock the next morning. Robin shambled off into the terminal, rubbing at her eyes. The trip had taken five hours, but she'd only managed to sleep for three of them.

_I never was much good at sleeping in any kind of vehicle._

She glanced down at her phone, switching it out of airplane mode. A moment later, the screen lit up with a message from Frederick.

 _“I've sent a car to pick you up. It should be waiting in front of Terminal C.”_ Robin idly wondered who had drawn the short straw to end up with _that_ job.

_Though I guess the traffic probably isn't so bad around this time of the morning, and a couple of the others are pretty hardcore night owls._

She got her suitcase from the baggage claim and shuffled over to the exit.

“Yo, Robin!” A cheerful young man's voice assailed her ears the moment she walked out the automatic doors. She looked up with foggy eyes to see the source of the call.

“Gaius... so you're the one Frederick sent, huh?”

“Yeah.” Gaius leaned casually against the side of one of SHEPHERD's black cars, sleeves rolled up in a casual disregard for the agency's dress code. A cigarette—undoubtedly a candy one, knowing Gaius—hung out of one side of his mouth. “Have a nice flight?”

Robin scoffed. “You're joking, right?”

“Of course.” Gaius held out a hand. “Here, I'll take your suitcase. There's a travel mug of coffee in the cupholder for you.”

A melodramatic groan escaped Robin's lips. “I owe you my fucking _life_.”

 

Robin leaned back in her seat as Gaius pulled the car out of the airport and headed for the highway. “So, about the current situation...”

“Figured that was why you were back,” said Gaius. The corner of his mouth twisted down in obvious concern. “Sixth Eye officially claimed responsibility for the attack as soon as it hit the news. Validar himself made the recording.”

“Well, I'm glad I haven't seen it yet. Every time I see him, I want to punch that asshole in his smug, bearded face.”

“You and everyone else in the world.” Gaius drummed his fingers on the wheel. “Unfortunately he's too good at covering his tracks. What's more, it seems like he's been working through proxies lately. They're the ones we've been focusing on tracking.”

“Typical.” Robin rubbed at her forehead.

“Well, it can't be helped. SHEPHERD will just have to keep doing the same work we always have.”

“Looks like it.” Robin looked morosely out the window. “Still, I wish he could have called me just an hour later...”

The other agent waggled his eyebrows. “He catch you in bed again?”

 _“Ugh._ I swear, it's like he has some kind of sixth sense about these things.”

“I'd say I pity you, but that would be a complete lie,” said Gaius. “You're like some kind of crazy sex wizard, or... something.”

“I'll take that as a compliment.”

Gaius shook his head, grinning wryly. “You _would,_ wouldn't you?”

* * *

 

**_SHEPHERD Headquarters_ **

The sun had started to come up by the time Gaius pulled up in front of the agency HQ. Robin got out, rolling her stiff shoulders, and took her suitcase out of the trunk. “Thanks for the ride, Gaius.”

“You don't need to thank me,” he replied cheekily. “Offering to pick you up actually got me out of a bit of paperwork.”

“Should've known you had an ulterior motive.” Robin waved. “Well, see you.”

“Later.” As Gaius pulled away, Robin turned to the building.

_SHEPHERD, the Strategic Hazard and Emergency Prevention, Homeland, Espionage, and Reconnaissance Division._

_Someone liked their acronyms too much._

Robin sighed and shook her head. _Time to get this over with._

She had to fumble around for a few moments to find her keycard and wave it in front of the scanner. Her footsteps seemed unnaturally loud as she made her way down the hall.

_Not that many people are here this time of day, I guess._

After a few minutes' walking, Robin arrived at her destination: a plain office door with a plaque reading _Director Butler_. She tapped lightly on the door, hearing a response immediately.

“Come in.”

Frederick looked up from his desk as Robin entered, nodding curtly. “Good. You're here.”

“As ordered.” Robin frowned. “So, you mentioned Sixth Eye?”

“Yes.” Frederick gestured to the chair opposite him. “Sit down, and I'll fill you in on the rest.”

Robin leaned her suitcase against the chair's leg and sprawled inelegantly into the seat. Frederick raised an eyebrow, but didn't comment on her posture.

“According to all the official documents, Emmeryn was the only one present when the location was attacked. But that isn't true—the Prime Minister and Opposition Leader of Ferox were also there for a classified meeting.”

“Why was that?”

“Due to the rising humanitarian concerns in Plegia, they were meeting to discuss sanctions. Somehow, the location and time of the meeting was leaked.”

“And Sixth Eye swooped in to ruin everyone's day.” Robin tapped her foot on the floor. “So Emmeryn wasn't hurt, but what about the Feroxi politicians?”

“Also safe, thankfully. There were some injuries among their staff, but no fatalities.”

“Well _that's_ a relief. Probably wouldn't reflect well on us if visiting VIPs were killed in secret meetings.”

“Kindly take a less flippant tone, Agent Graves.”

“...Sorry. I didn't get much sleep.”

Frederick sighed. “What I'm getting at is—”

“You don't need to tell me,” Robin interrupted. “I think I can guess. Emmeryn and the Feroxi probably all want answers pretty badly, and we need to follow this Sixth Eye lead while the trail is still fresh. That about cover it?”

“Quite so. However, there is a minor complication.”

“Of course there is.”

“Since this matter is of mutual interest to both Ferox and Ylisse, it will be considered a joint operation. That means that you'll be assigned a partner from Ferox's intelligence service.”

Robin tensed immediately. “Now hold on a minute! I never agreed to this!”

“The last I checked, it wasn't necessary for you to agree.”

“Oh, of _course_.”

“I understand your hesitation, Robin, but the fact is that you know more about Sixth Eye than any of our other active-duty agents—and the Feroxi _are_ entitled to help oversee this matter. It's just as much of a threat to them as it is to us.”

Robin just glared.

“Like it or not, those are your orders.”

“... _Fine_.” There was a cold edge to Robin's voice. “Anything else I need to know?”

“The Feroxi agent assigned to the case will be arriving soon. Your briefing will be at seven o'clock sharp. I suggest you spend the intervening time preparing yourself for the meeting.” He looked back down at his paperwork. “Dismissed.”

Robin nodded and headed into the hallway. _Preparing myself... knowing Frederick, that's probably a hint that I need to clean up. After a surprise plane trip, I'm not in the greatest shape._

_I guess I'll drop my suitcase off in my office, grab my spare things, and hit the showers._

 

The women's locker room was empty when Robin came in, but she could hear a shower running further in. _Guess there's an early bird at the office._ She stripped naked, grimacing at the clammy feeling of the tile floor under her bare feet. Then, slinging a towel over her shoulder, she headed into the main showers.

The only other person in the showers, a lanky woman with short-cropped red hair, glanced behind herself as Robin entered. “Robin? Holy shit, you're the last person I expected to see at this time of day.”

“Morning, Sully,” said Robin, hanging up her towel on one of the hooks and moving to the shower next to her colleague.

“Oh, good, you know what time it is. I was wondering if you lost track.” Sully rubbed at the back of her neck with both hands. “It's... what, four hours before you usually show up?”

“Yeah, that sounds— _fuck that's cold—_ about right,” said Robin, recoiling from the initial shock of the shower's temperature. “I don't understand why you do your workout at this time every morning.”

“Because it helps me wake up. So, what's the special occasion for you?”

Robin shrugged nonchalantly. “I really wanted to see you naked.”

Sully snorted. “Sweetheart, if _that's_ what you wanted you could have just asked me out for drinks, like you usually do.”

“It's more natural this way.” Robin let her eyes trail from Sully's head to toes, deliberately lingering in one or two places.

“Heh. Always such a charmer.” Sully raked back her sodden hair. “Now, for the real answer...?”

“Frederick called me back ahead of schedule. Said he wanted me, and specifically me, on the Sixth Eye case.”

“Makes sense,” said Sully. “You _are_ the one who knows the most about them.”

“I wish I didn't,” muttered Robin, dumping shampoo into her palm and lathering it up. “If I got my way I'd stay as far away from them as possible.”

“I don't blame you.”

“I was supposed to have another two days in Rosanne, but it couldn't be helped. So I caught a red-eye back to Ylisse, just so I'd be on time for the meeting.”

“Sounds... fun?”

Her hair shampooed, Robin leaned her head back to rinse it out. “Sure. If that's what you want to call it.”

“Well, good luck with that.” Sully turned off her shower, shaking out her arms to get rid of excess water. “How was Rosanne, by the way?”

“It was nice. Would've been nicer if Frederick had let me stay the night.”

Sully gave Robin a sly, sidelong glance. “Left ya hanging, huh?”

“She was _going down on me_ when he called.”

“Ha!” Sully barked with laughter, shaking her head. “Tough fucking luck, huh?”

“Tough luck with fucking.” Sully guffawed again at the pun.

“Well, if you feel like working off some of that frustration later on, you know where to find me.” As Robin turned to grab her body wash, she felt one of Sully's hands come down on her ass with a wet smack. “Later, Robin.”

“I'll get you back for that,” Robin called as Sully headed for the exit to the showers. The other woman thrust out one hip and smirked over her shoulder.

“Looking forward to it.”

 

Half an hour later, Robin was in the briefing room, wearing a clean suit and sipping a fresh cup of coffee. Apart from her, the room was empty. She shuffled around the papers in front of her, looking them over for the sixth time.

_According to this, the attack on the meeting was a hit-and-run... Since it wasn't a formal meeting, the area wasn't as well secured as it could have been._

_The Sixth Eye operatives used falsified documents to get rental cars, then attacked the building with Molotovs and SMGs. They didn't attempt to close the distance much, which suggests they were aiming to intimidate rather than eliminate..._

She scratched at her temple. _Seems like kind of a half-assed assassination attempt to me. Then again, maybe that wasn't what they were after._

_Maybe they were just trying to prove a point... to show that they knew Emmeryn's movements, even though she was trying to act confidentially._

_What a bunch of assholes._

She glanced up at the clock, seeing that it was almost seven. Frederick would be arriving with the Feroxi any minute.

Right on cue, she heard footsteps and muffled voices in the hall outside. A moment later the door opened and Frederick entered, followed by two women Robin didn't know.

She recognized the first, at least—Flavia Ortiz, the current opposition leader in Ferox's parliament and a fixture on many political channels. With her honey-colored hair, bold red suit, and heels adding to her already considerable height, Flavia cut a striking figure.

_I wouldn't mind being crushed under one of those... ah, fuck, I'm supposed to be paying attention to the briefing, not thinking about how hot she looks._

She turned her attention to the second woman. As far as presence went, she was Flavia's exact opposite. Her suit was plain black, and her posture made it seem as if she was trying her best to avoid being noticed.

Robin felt Frederick's glare and hurriedly got to her feet. _Right, rising in the presence of a foreign diplomat is the polite thing to do..._

“Hello, Fr—Director,” she said, smoothly switching to his official rank halfway through the sentence. “I take it these are the people I'm here to meet?”

“Indeed.”

“Flavia Ortiz. I'm sure you've heard of me.” The senator extended her hand, shaking Robin's firmly. “And this is...” She trailed off, nudging the other woman.

“Olivia Reyes. I-I'm with the FIS...”

 _Olivia, huh? She doesn't really seem like the agent type..._ Robin glimpsed a blush high in Olivia's cheeks and hid a smile. _Though she's definitely cute._

“Nice to meet you. I'm Robin—” She caught Frederick's eye and corrected herself. “That is, Agent Robin Graves, of SHEPHERD. I understand that we'll be working together?”

“Um, yes, that's right.” Olivia nodded. “I look forward to working with you.”

“Likewise.” Robin shook Olivia's hand, holding on for just a moment longer than necessary. She was rewarded by another blush.

 _Okay, I can definitely get used to working with a lady like this_.

“So, Director Butler. Shall we get down to business?” That was Flavia, already pulling out a chair and sitting down like she owned the place. Frederick nodded.

“Indeed. If you two will take a seat as well, we'll begin.”

 


End file.
